Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for processing information, and a printing system.
Description of the Related Art
In security printing, background patterns such as void pantographs are used to create copy-evident patterns in the background of a document. This background pattern printing is achieved by adding hidden pattern or text data to original image data to be printed so that the hidden pattern or text appears when the printed document is photocopied.